InaGo CS Ask or Dare Channel
by Levi's Cleaning Materials
Summary: Submit your asks or dares, please, via PM. Rated T for words and some slightly mature content. Cover image will be put shortly.
1. Introduction

"And five… four… three… two…" The cameraman had given the signal thus, starting the show.

"Yorobun, welcome to my first InaGo CS Ask or Dare channel," the host said with a blank expression. "And now, I welcome the CS cast." She turns her to the door and welcomed her guests, which are none other than the cast of Chrono Stone. "Please make yourselves at home."

They entered one by one and sat down on the Studio's floor, giving a friendly wave to the camera and turned to their host. While some were settling down, Shindou, a member of Raimon, stood up and offered his hand to their host. "Thank you for allowing us to be the stars for your show, miss…?" "Claude. If it is to your liking, feel free to call me Chae," she took his hand and shook it gently. She then bowed slightly. "Nice to meet you, Shindou."

Shindou smiled. "Nice to meet you too." As Shindou sat back down, two other members of Raimon stood up and greeted her. And those two were none other than Matsukaze Tenma and Tsurugi Kyousuke. "It's nice to meet you, Chae-san," exclaimed Tenma, with a big grin. She bowed again and shook his hand. "Nice to meet you too, Matsukaze-kun." Tenma flinched at the nickname.

"'M-Matsukaze-kun'? Ah, C-Chae-san, you don't have to address me so formally."

"Oh. My apologies."

"Oi," Tsurugi said. "Why are you being so formal toward us?" She turned her head to the taller boy and, with a blank expression, explained. "As a host, it is my duty to be polite to my guests to make them comfortable. Also, it is against my nature to act in such a wild manner. I will open up to you in time but for now please bear with how I am. I'm sorry if it may bother you."

Shindou spoke up. "No, it doesn't bother us at all. If you don't mind me asking, may we know what year you are in?" Chae remained silent for a moment and sighed. "I'm in high school, turning third year," she hesitated. Everyone looked at her in shock. "Y-you're… in… third year…?"

She looked at them in confusion. "Is there… something wrong… with what I said?"

"N-no, it's not that, C-Chae-senpai. It's just that… we thought you were in first year junior high because…"

Chae knew that he was talking about her height and dropped her head. Kariya, who obviously knows how she feels, stood up, patted her back and said, "Don't worry, Chae-san. I get that a lot too."

She raised her head and said, "I'm still the same age as you, Shindou. You don't have to address me formally." "O-oh. Okay, I understand." Resolving the misconception, as the others sat down, she turned to the camera. "Anyways, send us your asks and dares, yorobun. Please do not send them through the reviews but via pm. Guest stars are welcome as long as you shall not make a mess of my house. Also, please refrain from bringing dangerous objects without my consent," said Chae as she eyed the Feida members. "SARU, mind handing me all your weapons?"

Saryuu looked at Chae with a disappointed look. "Please?" he begged. Chae sighed. "If it is that important to you, I will let you keep it as long as it will be kept hidden from our guest stars." Saryuu, along with the rest of Feida, smiled. "Un!"

Chae faced again the camera. "For now, we shall end today's introduction episode. If you wish to submit to us your asks and dares, please include your name/s, age/s so that we may address you properly or however way you choose and your favourite food that we shall provide in order for you to be calm, just in case. That is, if thou wishes to become the next episode's guest star/s." She looked at Tenma. "Matsukaze-kun—er, Matsukaze, mind ending today's episode as 'captain'?"

"E-eh? W-well, um… r-remember, everyone, always love soccer! See you!" he yelled, waving goodbye at the camera. He looked at Chae, who was shaking her head, obviously disappointed. "S-sorry, I kinda panicked-" "Goodbye and see you all in the next episode, everyone," said Chae, talking over Tenma.

And at last, the cameraman gave the signal. Today's episode had ended.

* * *

**And this is what I came up with after my long hiatus. Anyways, I will accept the first few people who had asked for dares a few hours ago. From now on, all dares and asks will be PM'd to me. Sorry 'bout that.**


	2. Episode 1(Very Lame And UnOriginal Title

"… three… two…" And there goes the signal.

"Yorobun, welcome to the second episode of CS Ask or Dare," Chae announced. "At last, we have asks and dares from our lovely viewers so I—we hope you enjoy today's episode. Accompanying me today as co-host will be Matsukaze Tenma." She moves a little to the right to reveal Tenma, obviously excited. She grabs a remote and with one click, made depressing clapping sounds. "So, how does it feel being my first co-host, Matsukaze?" The younger took a deep breath and as his eyes sparkled, he replied with a really huge grin. As in, really huge. "It's a really huge honour to be the first one to act as co-host for your show, Chae-senpai! I'm so excited!"

Chae flinched.

"Yeah, yeah, don't get too excited, kid," she patted his back. Tenma's grin faded. _Is it me or did she just call me kid, _Tenma thought. Chae faced the camera. "So, Matsukaze, mind telling our viewers the asks and dares?"

"Ah, o-of course! Our first review is from **LovelyShuu**." Tenma opened the letter and read it aloud.

_**Name: Sunshine Rainfall  
Age: 13  
Favorite Food: Carbonara and Hot Chocolate  
Truths (asks): Tenma if you are a girl, who is your boyfriend?  
Shindou who will you date, Kirino, Akane or Okatsu?  
Tsurugi, are you emotionless sometimes?  
Who saw a ghost?  
Dares: Tenma, skydive!  
Each boy wear a neko costume and say "nyan!''  
Shindou kun, cook lunch box for Okatsu!  
Kariya kun, wear and act as your mother!  
That's all and I forgot! Her boyfriend is Fei Rune!'**_

Tenma looked again at the last part. He shook his head. "I'll pretend I never saw that." "Her name seems contradicting, though." Said Chae. She took the _letter_ and turned her head slightly to face Tenma. "So, Matsukaze, if you WERE a girl, who would your boyfriend be?" Her gaze went to Tsurugi who looked sort of less disinterested unlike a while ago. Tenma tapped his chin slightly for a moment before speaking up. "That depends."

Her eyes focus again on the younger boy. "What do you mean?"

"Depends on what situation, actually. Who knows, I'd probably date a handsome Korean guy or something, or maybe even someone famo-"

"Jaspers fucking chimney Tenma," she hissed. "Just tell everyone that you're gay and that you and Tsurugi are dating, already. It's not like it wasn't _fucking_ obvious from the start."

"I, uh—"

"Great, now you've forced me to use fucking profanity again. Coddammit." She facepalmed. "Let's just get this over with already."

"A-Ah, okay. I guess we are dating, if that's what you would prefer it to be." She made hand gestures that had meant that he can sit down on his seat now, which he followed immediately. _'Is she okay, though?'_ he thought. Chae picked up the letter and read (or just mumbled really loudly) the next question. " 'Shindou, who will you date. Kirino, Akane or Okatsu?'"

"Hm.." "Oi, come up here, idiot." The sophomore flinched a little at the word 'idiot' but complied anyway, apologizing once he got there. "So. Who'll you date?" she asks bluntly. Chae kept rolling her eyes. She knew for a fact that Shindou has to be smart about this so the audience a.k.a the viewers won't be either a) disappointed or b) bashing around ships and whatnot. _'Ugh, some Shindou fans, really._' She thought. She also knew that Shindou knows this. She's giving him time, or at least, just a couple of seconds, to think. "Well?"

"Well…" he started. He looked directly at the camera and smiled a bit. "That information is, sad to say, to be kept secret. I guess I'll let the fans keep dreaming." Chae's eyes twinkled a bit. "Oh? Not bad, Shindou. That was a rather smooth move." She gestured to let him sit on the couch that was on the set which no one actually seemed to notice until now. "Shindou, can you read the next question?" She asked, trying to sound a little bit hospitable rather than hostile and tossing the mic to him.

"Alright. 'Tsurugi, are you emotionless sometimes?'. The answer is no." Shindou finished. Wow, he sounds like a guy busting a myth like those guys in Mythbusters. Shindou looked at Tsurugi, who was mouthing a thank you at him. He gave him a thumbs up before handing the mic and letter back to Chae. "Chae-senpai, I think you should sit down. You must be tired."

"Y'know, now that I think of it, Chae sounds really stupid and I don't think it's a name that can actually stand alone. I guess you guys can just refer to me as Chaerin instead. It has a better ring to it."

"Uh, okay." Shindou assisted Chae i—er, Chaerin, in sitting down on the couch. "Okay, the next question is… 'Who saw a ghost?'. Aight, raise your hands if you've seen a ghost before." Quite a number of hands were up. Shindou, who was also raising his hand, spoke up, "I guess about 5/6 of everyone here has seen a ghost."

"Raise your hand if it was a real one and not one from a movie/tv show/book." Some hands went down. Chaerin continued, "Conclusion: ¼ of the 5/6 who raised there hands have never seen a real ghost. Therefore, about ¾ of the audience have seen a real one. Now, on with the dares."

Timeskip to a good 50 minutes afterwards

He was a little unsure about this thing he will do. This shit is dangerous. Fear was practically eating Tenma alive right now as he looked down from the helicopter. Before he would try and attempt to go back, Chaerin held his hand and shouted, "DON'T WORRY, I WON'T LET YOU DIE. YOUR BOYFRIEND WON'T ALLOW IT, APPARENTLY."

Tenma shouted back in an obviousness that he could only understand about 5% of what she was saying. "WHAT? I CAN'T UNDERSTAND YOU. WHAT'S A BUOYFRIEND?"

"YOU LITTLE SHIT YOU MEANT THAT ON PURPOSE."

"WHAT WAS THAT?"

"WE'RE GONNA JUMP IN 3… 2—"

"Wait, wait waAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!" And so, the two were now falling down the sky at a height of 10000 km. Tenma, who was both crying in fear and pissing his pants at the moment, held onto Chaerin tightly instead of waiting for her to signal when they will both pull the parachute. _How bothersome,_ she thought, looking at the younger in disappointment.

She grabbed Tenma and held him tightly so that he won't fall, probably, and screamed, "TENMA, IF YOU STILL VALUE YOUR LIFE YOU BETTER HOLD ON TIGHTLY AND DON'T LET GO, OKAY?" He prolly didn't hear tha—"OKAY!" … Little shit. You pulled the parachute you felt as if you just survived an extreme tower ride like in one of those theme parks you go to sometimes. Not a minute passed and you two were already trying to get up from the ground, or at least helping each other up. "You okay?"

"Yeah."

They heard a tiny, buzzing noise from nearby and it took them a few moments to realize it was Tenma's phone. Before Tenma could check, she snatched the device from his hands and replied to whoever texted. That whoever happened to be Shindou, apparently.

SHINDOU-SENPAI: [03:19] Tenma, how was it? Are you two okay?

TENMA(used by Chaerin): [03:21] Shindoooooooou! Yes, we're ok8y. We'll be there in a few so w8 for us, ok8y? Try to do something interesting for the viewers wh8le we aren't there yet. Thanks a 8unch! ::::)

"Here's your phone." Chaerin tossed the phone to him. Tenma sighed in relief. "Thank you, Chaeri— … do you really type like this?"

"Depends on my mood," she shrugged. "Let's go before nightfall comes around."

"Un."

Timeskip again; 15 minutes after the skydive

"Chaerin-senpai, you're back! You too, Tenma!"

Shindou exclaimed, sighing in relief. Before anyone had started asking them questions, she started talking. "What did you guys do while we were gone?"

Before Shindou could open his mouth, a certain teal-haired freshman brat placed an arm around his senior's shoulder and started talking. "Well, Shindou-senpai over here did a strip tease, Tsurugi was air-humping and Kirino was practically twerking nake—" "Don't listen to him, it's not true!" Kirino yelled out, a little bit flustered in embarassment. Kariya sighed in disappointment. "Really Kirino-senpai, you're such a killjoy, sometimes." Chaerin approached the younger boy and flicked his forehead. It shouldn't really have hurt that much but it was enough to make Kariya yelp. "Chaerin-senpai, that hurt!"

"Brat, I wouldn't really give a damn right now since we're running short on time and we need to finish ms. Sunshine's dares so we can move on to the rest. Are we clear?"

"… Fine." Kariya mumbled before going back to his seat fuming. Chaerin then made gestures that order Shindou and Tenma to sit down immediately. Grabbing the letter, she read aloud the next question. "'Each boy wear a neko costume and say nyan.' This requires waaay too much effort and since we're losing daylight I'll only allow, like, five people to do this," she walked towards her drawer and pulled out five cat ear headbands. "And instead of neko costumes, as much as I would like to see some of you humiliated, we're losing time so you get to wear only headbands."

Sounds of sighing and 'awww'-ing were heard. "Alright, the five people are Mr. My Little Pegasus over here, his buoyfriend, twin-tails, Shindou and the teal-haired brat." It took a second for everyone to realize who these were, and the audience tried to hold back their laughter. The five then quickly went on the stage, took the headbands and wore them, and yelled out a nyan, without much effort. They sound like dead, mutant kittens who were about to dance to Michael Jackson's Thriller. The thought made Chaerin let out a small chuckle.

"Yea, good enough. You can sit down now," she made shooing hand gestures, much to their dismay. "Aight, the next dare is…"

Minutes later, but not many

"I'm not good at making lunch boxes," complained Shindou. "Usually some maids at home do it for us, so I never bothered learning how."

"You poor, sheltered, aristocratic brat," she patted his back gently, but with much force. "I would gladly help, since it would prolly take you a ton of sweeps to get it finished." Shindou wasn't sure wether or not that was an insult but chose to ignore the statement. "Alright everyone, since I'm gonna be helping Mr. Maestro over here, I'll let my friend take over for the last dare. At least, until I'm finished."

"Who's this friend of yours, Chaerin-senpai?" Tenma asked. A knock on the door. "Seems like she's here. Yeah, so, uh, here's my friend, Minah. Be careful, she makes very compulsive fish puns. K bye."

And with that, she left, thus leaving the cast with a new host. Minah walked up the stage and plumped on the couch, with a bored look on her face. Tenma, being the kind weirdo kid that he is, got up his chair and decided to welcome their new host. "Hi, my name's Tenma," he waved and offered a hand. "It's nice to meet you, Minah-se—"

She slapped the hand away, before he could finish his sentence. "Oi, brat with the wings, I didn't say you can introduce yourshellf. Get outta the camera, bird buoy."

_Wow, rude,_ Tenma thought as he left the stage. "Also, it's M-e-e-n-a-h, not Minah. Damn, who the shell thought of the name Minah, that sounds reely flippin stupid," she waved off. She took the letter and started reading. "Aight, which dare are we doin 'ere? Right, that last one. 'Kariya kun, wear and act like your mother'. Who's this Kariya motherglubber? Whatebber, just get up 'ere."

Kariya did as she told, and started complaining. "Why should I do this?"

"Yeah, why should you? Oh, that's right, because this is a fuckin dare. Get yer shit together, Kareelya."

"But… I don't have a mom anymore."

"I live and grew up alone on some island in the pacific, no friends, family or anyfin, until I met Cheesering right 'ere. Are you bein searious right now?"

"I… she abandoned me and put me in an orphanage," he retaliated. She simply replied with an 'oh'. After a few moments of awkward silence, she motioned him to go back on his seat. As if there to save the awkwardness that had just happened, the kitchen door swung open, revealing a two high schoolers who looked like they had just won a nobel peace prize. Both their faces spell the words, 'WE ARE FINALLY DONE'.

"Oi, Shindou. Go and give it to her now," Chae demanded, sitting down on the couch, leaning against Meenah. She shot a glare at her. "Hey, stop pretending to be a fuchsia blood. It's Minah, not Meenah. Don't confuse everyone by telling them you're an alien pirate princess."

"When'dya get all up on my fins?"

"When did YOU take all this flarping seriously?"

"Touche."

"… Oi, Shindou!" Chaerin yelled, changing topics. "Have you given it to her yet?" She could've sworn she heard a faint 'yes'. "Well, I guess we're done."

"Reely? Can I go home and never go here again?"

"Yes. 'Shore', you can go," she faced the camera. "Alright, I guess that's a wrap. 'Til next week, I guess. Bye."

"And… we're clear."

**Hi, sorry. I am reely sorry for, uh, not being able to update my story. My mind's been all boggled up by things that I have a hard time dealing with. I was actually contemplating before whether or not I should finish/continue this. I did. I'll try my best to actually continue this story.**

**Also, sorry for some references to other fandoms(mostly Homestuck but yeah). Next chapter might include more swearing, sexual themes, compulsive fish puns and fandom references. You've been warned.**


End file.
